


Burnt

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spoilers for Episode 60, actual canon thing that happened, bad handling of a corpse, dont throw bodies, goblin corpse makes appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Conflicting emotions are normal.





	Burnt

Nott stared at the corpse, conflicted the same as the corpse was on if it wanted to be burned to a crisp or covered in flowers and vegetation. She didn’t know the goblin, had only seen it for a second alive before it was dead, but still felt sorry that it died. 

Of course, there was the fact it was in a creepy evil building, with rifts and monsters, and was in a literal pit of bones. It was likely an evil goblin, one that shouldn’t have been trusted when it was alive. The same as most other goblins she had met before. None were as bad as the ones who had killed her, but she still hadn’t trusted them. 

She probably wouldn’t have liked this one either. Even as she finds a good place for it to lie dead in this bone pit. 

She noticed the twinkling light below the bones, as she’s was putting the body in a good spot of the pit, and immediately started digging through to get to whatever the light is. 

Nott throws the corpse aside, uncaring of where it lands or wherever and whatever it had been doing before it had been burned, and digs out her prize. 

She doesn’t care about some goblins corpse, when she can find the thing causing a rift and fix the problem at hand. 


End file.
